Tri Your Best/Transcript
(Yin-Yang is walking towards a soda machine) Yin: Oh, I'm thirsty! Yang: Don't complain to me! Yin: I'm not complaining. It's just that there is a soda machine right there! Yang: Ooh! I want Dr. Fizz! Yin: Fresh water is good to keep our body pure! Yang: No, water is for losers, like you! Yin: That isn't true! We need to keep our body pure! WATER! (Presses button) Yang: DR. FIZZ! (Presses another button) Yin: WATER! Yang: DR. FIZZ! Yin: WATER! Yang: DR. FIZZ! (At this point the soda machine starts shaking) Yin: WATER! Yang: DR. FIZZ! Yin: WATER! Yang: DR. FIZZ! Yin: WATER- (Gets sucked into vacuum that randomly appeared from the machine) (Yin-Yang appears in Test Tube's secret lab) Yin: Oh no! What just happened?! Test Tube: WHAT!? How did you find my secret laboratory? Yin: You actually have a secret lab? Yang: Of course she does! She's a stupid SCIENTIST! Test Tube: And proud! (Walks over to the Science Rules) Well, now that you're here, please just follow the Science Rules! Rule number 1: Don't touch anything. Yin-Yang: (Trying to touch something) Test Tube: Hey, don't! Yin-Yang: (Going nearer) Test Tube: STOP IT! Yin-Yang: (Touches it) Test Tube: NO! You'll contaminate the experiment! What will it take for you to stop acting like 5-year olds? Yin: If i was not attached to Yang, I wouldn't do anything wrong! Yang: That's because you're a LOSER! (Punches himself) Test Tube: Hmm, fair point. I would actually working on an experiment! (Camera zooms into Experiment 626) I call it Experiment 626! Yin: What does it do? Test Tube: Well, our team would surely do better without your arguing! I was hoping it would split you into two different beings, that way you won't be attached anymore. (Grabs Experiment 626) Yang: Will it work? Test Tube: How should I know? I haven't tested it yet! But luckily for you, you get to be my test dummies! (Yin-Yang runs off) Yang: Yin is the real dummy! Yin: NO, YOU! Test Tube: That's it! (Forces Yin-Yang to drink it, and he splits into 2 different persons) Yin: YES! Yang: No! I-I mean yes! Test Tube: Hah, it worked! Now you can just- (Yang breaks an experiment, and jumps out of the ceiling) Yang: MWHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Test Tube: Hmm...huh. (Inanimate Insanity intro music plays) Trophy: Hey Knife, I dropped my protein milkshake! Knife: That's fantastic. *rolls eyes* Trophy: Go make me another one, slave! Knife: ''Slave!? ''Who are you calling slave?! I'm not doing- (Trophy shows the picture) Grrr... chocolate or vanilla? Trophy: I want banana blast, you idiot! (Throws empty flask at Knife) Knife: Agh! GRR.. MePhone4: Bright Lights! (A blending sound is heard) Come with me to the elimination area! (looks at Knife) Knife, do you mind not blending that milkshake in our faces? Knife: (sarcasticly) Well, so-rry! MePhone4: You SHOULD be! So let's start the elimination! (Camera goes towards Elimination Area) Paintbrush: Hold on, where's Test Tube and Yin-Yang? Test Tube: Here we are! Yin: Hi, guys! Apple: Hey, something's different about you, Yin-Yang! Uhh, did you get a new tie? Yin: No, Test Tube gave me a potion to split Yang and I into different people! MePad: Wow, that's incredible! Paintbrush: So WHERE'S the darker half? Yin: He ran away! We tried to find him! MePhone4: Ehh, I'm sure we can let that wait a bit, but first, we have to give out the prizes: sticks! We got a lot of votes, so we decided to make it special! Marshmallow, Test Tube and Apple are safe! Apple: Here, Marshmallow, you can have my stick! Marshmallow: Aww, thanks, Apple! I-I guess... MePhone4: Paintbrush, Lightbulb and Fan are also safe! Here are your sticks! Lightbulb: It's not as spectacular as oatmeal raisin, but I'll have to deal with it. (Eats stick) EKH-EM NI-YAM! (Fan makes a disgusted face) Paintbrush: Okay, that's really concerning. MePhone4: It's between Cherries and Yin-Yang. While the Cherries get along well with each other, we can't say the same for Yin and Yang. Yin: That's why I'm so glad to be seperated! Cherry #1: Yeah, maybe it won't be as annoying! MePhone4: MePad, show the votes! MePad: This should be good... Result: Yin-Yang - 878 votes, Cherries - 974 votes Cherry #1: Uh, who am I kidding? I deserve this. Apple: What do you mean, Cherries? I thought you were pretty cool! Box would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you! Cherry #1: Because...(sighs) I sent Marshmallow to Mars! (Everyone on the Bright Lights except for Cherries and Marshmallow gasp) Fan: WHAT!? Why would you do that? Cherry #1: I was just mad that they didn't like my jokes. I was out of line. I'm sorry, guys. Will you forgive me, Box? (Cherry #2 lifts up box) Box: ... Cherry #1: Well, thanks for accepting my apology... (Both walk away, and Box falls) MePhone4: Okay, Cherries, now just get into the portal! Cherry #1: Well, before I go, I just want to say- (Yang pushes them in) Yang: (Deep breathing) Yin: What is it? We aren't connected anymore! You can go now! Yang: I will! (Eyes turn red) And I will kill everyone here, including you! MWHAHHAHAHAHHAA! (Runs off) Toilet: He sure seems okay to me! (Makes a derp face) MePhone4: Whatever. On to the next challenge, it's a triathlon! Apple: Wait, what does triathlon mean? MePhone4: Well, you ignoramus! It's basically a 3-part race: swimming, cycling, and running. And you gotta TRI your best to win! (Cheesy slaps his knee) Okay, Cheesy, they got the joke. Cheesy: Yeah, NOW they did. MePhone4: And because the team captains are SO awesome... Lightbulb: Yeah? MePhone4: They will NOT be participating. Lightbulb: Oh, the humanity, I can't compete (Grabs a lawn chair) oh no! Seems like my team's doomed, nooo! (Grabs sunglasses, and lies on chair, and camera zooms out, revealing Baseball on another lawn chair.) And-and, we'll be fine, eh, we'll be alright... Nickel: Well, without our captain, I guess I'M in charge now. So let's see... we need someone who hasn't done much to compete in the challenges... SOAP! You've been rather useless. Soap: Oh, you say I'm USELESS now?! How would you like it if I stopped cleaning up everything for you guys?! HMMMMM?! Nickel: I'd like that quite a bit actually. Mmm... who else...maybe you, Trophy, you're a jock. Trophy: Eh, I don't feel like it. KNIFE! You should go... Knife: Well, I'm not sure if... Trophy: PIC-ture! Knife: Okay, I'll do it! Suitcase: I think Balloon should compete! Balloon: I would, but I'm too SLOW! Microphone: (Breathes) Nickel: YES, you can go, too! (Covers Microphone's mouth) Microphone: Mmmmm!! Paintbrush: Lightbulb, you should pick 3 people. Lightbulb: Yo, circular black-and-white bros. Paintbrush: Ehh, you mean Yin-Yang. Lightbulb: Yin-Yang? Where'd you pull that one out off? And then Test Tube, and hold on...don't tell me...Paper? Fan: Are you serious?! I knew you were goofy, but now you're just being dimwitted! Paintbrush: But, what ARE you made of? Fan: Well, paper, but... Lightbulb: OH, who's right? Me, that's who! Oh snap... *Slaps Paintbrush* (Challenge Starts) Test Tube: (Jumps in pool) Suitcase: Go on, Soap, get in the pool! Soap: But... it could have... GERMS! Nickel: You'll be fine, it's clean! (Kicks Soap in pool) Test Tube: Actually, science has proven that pools contain approximately... 30 different types of bacteria, due to bathers introducing things to the pool like sunscreen, sweat, saliva, mucus, antioxidants- Soap: Okay, that's enough! Test Tube: Oh, just thought you'd like to know! Knife: God, hurry up, Soap! Toilet: Mr. Phone, is there anything you'd like me to do? (Accidentally spills some toilet water on MePhone4) MePhone4: Z-zzz It's MePhone! (Kicks Toilet in pool) Toilet: Oh, sorry, Mr. MePhone! Oh, my toilet water's getting in the pool! Soap: (Screams and runs) Toilet: Hey, where are you going, Soapity-Soap? MePhone4: Toilet, that's disgusting! Get out now and get me some wires! Toilet: Oh, right away, Mr. Phone! Toilet: (Jumps out of pool, accidentally knocks Box in pool) Marshmallow: AAAAAAAA! Box is sinking! Balloon: I'll save him! (Attempts to jump in pool and slowly floats down) Oh, come on! Test Tube: (Jumps out of water, high-fives Yin) Yin: Alright, Yang, let's do this together! Yang: You can't tell me what to do! I'm independent now! I'm doing this challenge my way! (Grabs Yin) Yin: Huh? Soap: (Jumps out of water, high-fives Knife) Knife: Let's get this stupid thing over with. (Rides away) Yang: (Raises Yin) Yin: Hey, what are you doing? Yang: (Throws Yin at Knife, causing the bike to break, and Knife's leg to break) Knife: Ugh! You idiots! (Falls) Ah! My leg! I can't let this stop me! Suitcase: Box, no! Lifering: (Blows whistle) We've got a sinker! (Jumps in pool to save Box) Nickel: He's alive! Cheesy: So wait, you just sit up there all day? Lifering: That's my job! Cheesy: Wow, you deserve a round of applause! (Slaps knee) Get it? Because you're round! Knife: (Crawling) Stupid leg, stupid Trophy, it's just all so stupid! Yang: Come on, Fan, MOVE IT! Fan: Well, thanks for asking so politely! Knife: (Still crawling and groans) Microphone: (Gasps) Knife? WHAT HAPPENED!? Knife: Grrr!! You broke my eardrums! That's what happened! Microphone: (Turns off speaker) Are you sure you're okay? Knife: Not to be rude, but actually, yes, I wanna be rude here! Go away, and start running already! Microphone: (Runs) Fan: (Running) Oh no! Mic is catching up! I'll jot that down on a blog post real quick! (Shows blog poster) Microphone: I'm the best at challenges! With my secret weapon, you have no chance! Fan: (Comes up with a plan) Gee, I don't think that was loud enough... could you speak louder, please? Microphone: (Turns on speaker) I said, with my, SECRET, WEAPON!!! Fan: (Floats) Not today! (Lands on finish line) MePhone4: Team Bright Lights finally wins, about time! Nickel: Mic, I think people have finally figured out your strategy... screaming at people! And just a side note, it's NOT working, so please stop! Microphone: I thought it was effective! What do you know, anyway? Trophy: Wow, Knife, I can't believe what this whole blackmailing thing has caused. Knife: Yeah! It really gave me a good beating, so can you please let me off the hook now? Trophy: What? No! I was talking about how you made us lose the challenge! If I had half a brain, I'd show everyone the photo now. Knife: (Talks under breath) Well, good for you, too. Trophy: What? Knife: Wh- what? Yin: I can't believe you threw me at Knife! You nearly killed us both! Yang: Well, it doesn't matter what you think! I control my feelings now! And one-by-one, you all will DIE! Marshmallow: Wow, Yang, take it easy! I think someone needs to go sit in the Calm-Down Corner! Yang: Shut up! (Uppercuts Marshmallow) Yin: No! Yang will never calm down! I now realize why we are put together... so we could balance each other out! There's only one way to fix this! Test Tube, you have to put us back together! Test Tube: But Yin, I thought you couldn't stand Yang! Yin: I can't, but we need to be together! Somebody has to control his anger! Test Tube: Okay, luckily, I just happen to have to made an antidote! Drink up! Yang: Ha! No way, you losers! Knife: Gimme that! (Steals Yang's antidote) It's payback time! (Grabs Yang and makes him drink antidote) Kniferific! Yin: (Drinks antidote) (Yin and Yang transform back into the normal Yin and Yang) Test Tube: Ugh! This was way too much! Okay, nobody is ever allowed in my laboratory ever again! Suitcase: What laboratory? Test Tube: Um... heh..... (Mutters quietly) MePhone4: So viewers, vote for one member of the Grand Slams to be eliminated! Vote on InanimateInsanity.com! Simply click on the button for the person you want to send home. (Credits) Lightbulb: Yeah, midnight! Normally my bedtime's like... 7:46! I feel so rebellious! (Takes chair and walks away) Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inaminate Insanity II Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts